tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Petavatthu(Ghost stories)47
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu >>'STORY OF THE MANGOES ' ---- 47. THE STORY OF THE MANGOES (4.12) While lhe Teacher was dwelling at Savatthi, he told this story. At Savatthi there was a certain householder whose wealth was exhausted. His wife died, and he, leaving his one daughter with a friend, borrowed some money, bought wares to the amount of one hundred kahapanas(brass coins), and setout with a caravan lo do business. In a very short time he got back his capital and gained in addition five hundred kahapanas. Thereupon he went homeward, but was beset by robbers. The traders fled here and there; 'but this householder throwing his coins into a bush hid himself. The robbers, however, found him and killed him. On account a his lust for wealth he was reborn as a peta in that very spot. The daughter to his memory presented rice gruel in a bronze dish and mangoes to the Lord Buddha, praying he would accept it as from her father. From the merit of that donation , the peta obtained a fine mansion. The traders later repeating that journey. and halting for the night at the same spot, saw the peta and questioned him. 1. "Here you have a very delightful lotus-pond with an attractive landing-place. Its banks are level, and it has abundant water : it is full of blossoms which are dotted with a swarm of bees.. How did you get this alluring pool? 2. "Here you have this very charming mango grove which bears fruit in all seasons : it is full of blossoms which are dotted with a swarm of bees. How did you obtain this mansion? " Peta : 3. "My daughter made a gift of ripe mangoes, water, and rice gruel : on that account, I am allowed to have here the pleasant cool shade." Then the peta gave them the five hundred kahapanas. saying: "Take half from here and after having explained this portion of my gain, hand it over to my daughter with the words, 'Live comfortably'. The traders in due course reached Savatthi, told the daughter of this matter, and placed in her hands the full amount which her father had given her. She handed it over to her foster-father. But he restored it to her with the words : "This shall belong to no one but you," and he made her the wife of his eldest son. In the course of time, she gave birth to a son whom she persuaded with this stanza: 4. "Behold the reward, even in this life, of a gift, of self control and of restraint. I was a maid-servant in worthy families: now I am a daugter-in-law and the mistress of a house." Then one day the Teacher(Buddha), who had observed her maturity of perception, sent forth a radiant (divine) image of himself and standing as it were in her presence, he revealed himself. On this occasion he spoke this stanza: 5. "The righteous overcomes the unpleasant by what seems pleasant, the unloved by what seems loved, the ill by what seems happy. "